Un rêve éveillé
by missregal7
Summary: Emma Swan, 19 ans, décide alors de profiter de la vie avec Ruby sa meilleure amie. Elle décide de réaliser ses rêves, dont un en particulier. Un qu'elle a en commun avec beaucoup de jeunes de son âge, à plus ou moins haut niveau. Cependant elle ne s'imagina pas qu'il prendrait cette tournure assez... Particulière. Ps: Ici il s'agit de Lana Parrilla et non Regina Mills
1. Le vendredi tout est permis

Chap 1 le vendredi tout est permis

\- « Emma bon sang grouille-toi nous allons louper notre train ! » dit Ruby en courant à toute vitesse dans la gare de Nîmes.

\- « PAUSE ! LANA PARRILLA A MIT UNE NOUVELLE STORY ! » dit alors Emma s'arrêtant de courir pour se rendre immédiatement sur Instagram afin de regarder la dites story.

\- « Emma bon sang tu n'es pas à 5 minutes près, tu auras tout le temps de la reluquer comme bon te semble et sous tous les angles dans le train cette foutue photo ! DEPECHE-TOI ! »

\- « J'arrive Rub ! » dit Emma en rangeant sont téléphone et courant rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Ruby avait raison après tout, elle aurait presque trois heures à tuer dans le train, autant avoir de quoi s'occuper l'esprit.

Ruby et Emma étaient deux meilleures amies se connaissant depuis plus ou moins toujours. Leurs parents étant eux-mêmes de très bons amis avant même leurs naissances. Elles ont donc fait les 400 coups ensemble. A dire vrai, elles ne font même jamais rien l'une sans l'autre. Emma était une jeune blondinette de 19 ans aux magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes, assez sportive et très dynamique. Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche mais est quand même relativement discrète. Au contraire de Ruby, une brunette aux mèches rouges de 19 ans également et assez... Extravagante dans les tenues qu'elle porte. Elle aime plaire et n'hésite pas à le montrer.

Après cette course folle à travers toutes la gare, les deux amies réussissent enfin a gagner leur siège dans le train.

\- « Bon je peux enfin aller voir sa story ! » sourit Emma en se ruant sur son téléphone.

\- « Emma tu es irrécupérable. » soupira la brunette.

\- « Mon dieu Rub ! Elle est à Paris ! Ahrggggggg regarde elle a mit « Bonjour Paris !Meh » ohlala elle est pas loin Rub olalala » enthousiasma Emma, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- « Bah j'espère bien qu'elle y est à Paris ! Manquerait plus qu'on aille à une convention pour la voir et qu'elle n'y soit pas. Mon dieu mais Emma dans quel état tu seras quand tu la verras demain ! » se moqua Ruby.

\- « Le même que toi quand tu verras Giles ! » dit Emma en lui tirant la langue.

\- « on pari ? » lava alors la main Ruby vers Emma. La blonde resta interdite face à la question de son amie alors elle poursuiva « Je te parie un Mc do que je serai moins stressée que toi devant Lana quand je serai face à Giles ! »

La blonde sourit alors en tapant dans la main de sa meilleure amie « marché conclu Gold ». les deux filles rigolèrent et Emma soupira alors « j'arrive pas a y croire Rub, j'arrive pas a me dire que demain je vais enfin la rencontrer. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment j'arrive pas à me dire que c'est bon, je vais enfin voir cette femme en vrai. » Emma avait des étoiles dans les yeux en disant ça.

Ruby sourit alors « Je sais ma chérie, je sais. 5 ans que l'on attends ce moment. 5 foutues années nous avons attendu, toi pour la voir, et moi pour me foutre de toi quand tu resteras interdite devant elle en attendant que la mort vienne te chercher ! ».

\- « Idiote ! » dit Emma en tapant sur le bras de son amie. Seulement la brune avait certainement raison, elle allait certainement gagner ce pari. Emma n'était pas d'un naturel très timide, elle avait déjà rencontré des personnes connues et cela ne l'avait jamais perturbé plus que ça. Elle était toujours restée calme, gentille, normal quoi car elle considérait ces personnes comme des personnes ordinaires après tout. Mais elle sentait que Lana se serait différent, une autre paire de manches. Cette femme, on ne peut pas le nier, actrice ou pas est relativement intimidante. Un charisme bien a elle et Emma avait hâte autant qu'elle redoutait cette rencontre. Elle savait que ça serait compliqué, qu'elle devrait faire attention à ne pas se ridiculiser, enfin pas trop.

Elle avait imaginé cette rencontre sous tous les angles possible et inimaginable, certains réalistes d'autres complètement fous. Mais celle qu'allait vivre la blonde, celle là elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais oser l'imaginer.

C'est trois heures plus tard que les demoiselles quittèrent enfin le train pour se rendre à l'hôtel Hilton CDG afin de prendre leur chambre et leur pass pour la « The happy ending convention II ».

Une fois à l'hôtel, avec leur pass et la clé de la chambre, les jeunes femmes montèrent et s'écroulèrent immédiatement sur le lit, épuisées.

\- « Roalala je ne m'étais pas imaginée que ce voyage m'épuiserait autant » soupira la brune.

\- « Toi ? Fatiguée? La fille de la nuit ? Qui se couche à 6h du matin pour travailler à 8h ? » rigola Emma.

\- « Rah la ferme, faut dire aussi que tu es tellement stressée que tu me donnes mal à la tête » railla Ruby.

\- « Tu dis n'importe quoi » pouffa la blonde « je suis très très calme » souria bêtement la blonde.

\- « Mais oui Em, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. D'ailleurs si tu le permets, son Altesse aimerait prendre une douche donc si tu pouvais bouger tes petites fesses de la que je puisse passer ça serait bien. »

\- « Bon idée le fennec, moi je vais aller faire le tour de l'hôtel voir comment il est. » dit alors Emma en se levant.

\- « Bon idée, va polluer l'air de quelqu'un d'autre » rigola Ruby.

\- « La ferme » dit alors Emma en sortant de la chambre. Puis Emma se mit à parcourir l'hôtel, descendant et trouvant le restaurant, le bar, le lieu de la convention. Admirant les boutiques elle ne vit pas qu'une heure était déjà passée et elle se décida enfin à remonter. Évidemment, elle et sa maladresse légendaire la firent se tromper d'étage, allant au 4ème au lieu du 3. Et évidement, elle s'en rendu compte qu'une fois essayant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre 411 avec la clé de la 310. _Et merde! Quelle cruche je fais !_. Elle se mit donc a faire le chemin inverse quand un rire attire son attention, ce rire Emma l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, ce son grave et doux à la fois, Lana. C'était le rire de Lana, elle en était persuadée. Lana était dans une chambre juste au dessus de la sienne, Emma resta immobile, essayant de réentendre ce son merveilleux. Cependant c'est un autre qu'elle entendit, et celui là lui fit plus peur qu'autre chose, celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre. La blonde était complètement pétrifiée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Courir ? Se cacher ? Se mettre en boule et pleurer sa maman ? Finalement elle fit ce qu'elle pensait être la meilleure chose à faire sur l'instant, elle sortit son téléphone et fît semblant d'y être. Elle paniqua alors quand la porte de la 410 laissa passer une jolie tête rousse, Bex. _Respire Emma, tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas vécu assez longtemps pour te permettre de mourir maintenant._ _Tu es définitivement trop jeune pour ça._ « Maman oui tout va très bien je cherche juste ma chambre » feint-elle alors. La blonde aurait pu gagner l'oscar du self-contrôle si, juste derrière Rebecca Mader il n'y avait pas eu une petite brunette, en basket, jean et chemise à carreaux. Soudain, son téléphone, qu'elle avait encore à l'oreille se mit à sonner. La blonde se senti extrêmement stupide à cette instant et elle en était tellement surprise qu'elle fît tomber son portable qui s'explosa au sol, dispatchant coque, étui et batterie partout dans le couloir. La blonde baissa alors ses yeux de la brune pour regarder la catastrophe qu'elle avait causé. Le téléphone étant tomber sur l'écran, elle s'imagina le pire.

Les larmes lui montaient, elle mit instinctivement une main à ses lèvres sous le choc , elle allait se faire tuer par ses parents, son téléphone n'avait que 2 semaines.

Et alors qu'elle se pencha pour récupérer son portable, Bex lui mit une main sur l'avant bras et gloussa légèrement : « Laisse moi faire » lui-dit-elle « je sais à quel point c'est stressant de penser avoir perdu son téléphone ». Bex se pencha alors pour le ramasser. Emma était immobile, toujours une main sur les lèvres. Puis quand Bex tenta de réanimer le bijou de la blonde, cette dernière cru défaillir lorsqu'elle senti Lana s'approcher d'elle. _Oh non Lana, quoi que tu veuilles faire, saches que je ne suis pas prête._ Et effectivement, elle ne l'était absolument pas lorsque que Lana se mit en face d'elle et approcha une main sur son visage afin de sécher les larmes naissantes d'Emma.

\- « Ne laisse pas des larmes détruire le maquillage sur ton si beau visage » dit alors la belle brune dans un sourire réconfortant. Emma lui sourit alors, cette Lana était celle qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée ; tendre, douce et toujours le mot juste réconfortant le moindre soucis de ces Evil Regals.

\- « Hey petite chanceuse, le patient est en bonne santé, il respire et ne semble avoir aucune séquelle. Heureusement que docteur Mader était la » dit alors Bex, souriant fièrement.

\- « Irrécupérable cette fille, c'est moi qui te le dit » chuchota alors Lana, désespéramment en levant les yeux au ciel telle Regina Mills. Une main toujours présente sur le visage de la blonde.

Emma prit son téléphone et mima un « merci » à peine audible du au surplus d'émotions ces 2 dernières minutes.

Lana souria alors, fit un signe de tête et partit en direction de l'ascenseur, suivit rapidement de Bex.

Et c'est là qu'Emma se rendit enfin compte de ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait rencontrer Lana, Bex lui avait réparer son téléphone, Lana lui avait touché le visage. _Oh mon dieu_ , soupira Emma en regagnant sa chambre, elle comprit que ce week-end allait être difficile en émotion.


	2. Un samedi mouvementé

Chap 2 un samedi mouvemente

Lorsque qu'elle rejoignit sa chambre, Ruby lui sauta dessus.

\- « Mais enfin où est-ce que tu étais bon sang ! Ça va pas bien de partir si longtemps et de ne pas répondre quand on t'appelle ?! J'ai eu peur moi! » cria Ruby, visiblement énervée.

« Attends.. C'est toi qui m'a appelée y'a 10 minutes ?! » dit alors la blonde

« Bah évidemment imbécile ! Qui veux-tu... » elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'Emma lui sauta littéralement au cou.

« Oh merci Rub ! Merci merci merci mille fois ! » s'enthousiasma alors la blonde.

« De rien Emma » dit alors Ruby qui lui tapotait légèrement le dos « mais je ne suis pas trop sur de bien comprendre »

« Assied toi Rub, je dois te raconter un truc ! » dit Emma tout sourire

...

« J'y crois pas, comment tu as trop de chance ! Bex à l'air exceptionnelle » dit la brune en rigolant et essayant d'imaginer la scène « Et Lana, elle est belle ? Elle est comme on l'imagine ?! Oh mon dieu j'aurai trop aimé être là ! » railla la brune.

« Bex a l'air d'être un sacré cas ! D'ailleurs Lana a même dit qu'elle était irrécupérable ! Elle doit être désespérée » dit Emma rigolant à son tour. « Lana est magnifique, elle n'avait pas de maquillage, rien, elle était sublime » dit alors Emma, presque... Amoureusement.

« J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour voir ta tête quand elle t'a touché et dit que tu étais belle » pouffa Ruby.

« A dire vrai j'étais tellement inquiète de finir en morceaux dans le congélateur de mes parents que je n'ai pas vraiment réagit, je n'ai pas réalisé où j'étais préoccupée je ne sais pas. Mais elle est tellement gentille et douce rolala » se remémora Emma.

« Bizarre, j'aurai imaginé Lana femme fatale et pas bisounours » resta pensive Ruby, une main sur le menton.

« Oh tu sais, je pense qu'il y a des chances qu'elle soit femme fatale aussi, mais nous restons des fans et peut-être qu'elle ne montre pas vraiment ce côté là de sa personnalité avec nous. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! » pouffa Emma.

« Idiote, aller, allons nous coucher, demain une longue et belle journée nous attends.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux meilleures amies s'endormirent, les rêves pleins la tête, imaginant la journée du lendemain.

8h30, les deux filles étaient fin prêtes. Ruby avait mit, comme d'habitude, une mini (vraiment mini) jupe en cuire noir avec un chemisier rouge coincé dans celle-ci ainsi que des escarpins blanc pétant. Le tout avec des cheveux parfaitement lissé et un maquillage assez prononcé dont une bouche rouge.

Emma avait, pour l'occasion, vêtue d'une combishort en satin kaki, avec une veste en jean bleu ciel et des Stan Smith blanches. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval sophistiquée coiffé-décoiffé avec une tresse. Le maquillage pour laquelle elle avait opté était du marrons sablés aux yeux et un gloss marronné. Elle était magnifique.

Les deux filles s'étaient installées dans la salle des panels et profitant de la vidéo d'ouverture. Puis vient ensuite le premier panel de la journée, celui de Lana. Et quand cette dernière entra sur la scène le cœur d'Emma fit un bon, elle était sublime.

« Tu ne m'avais pas menti » Dit alors Ruby « elle est époustouflante ! Miss France peut aller se tailler un short ! »

Emma ricana, oui, Lana était magnifique. La brune avait mit un top noir coincé dans une jupe crayon léopard s'arrêtant mi-cuisse. Elle avait également une veste noir posé sur les épaules et des cuissardes s'arrêtant a 10 cm de la jupe. Le tout avec des cheveux au carré, un maquillage sophistiqué et différents bijoux.

Ruby rigola alors « La voilà ma femme fatale ! »

Emma rigola à son tour, oui elle était la.

Le panel s'était merveilleusement bien passé, Lana était adorable et très attentionnée, faisant tout pour faire plaisir à ses fans, comme toujours, bougeant une bouteille d'eau pour qu'un puisse prendre une belle photo, répondant aux « je t'aime » que d'autres lui criait. Emma et Ruby se régalaient du spectacle. Cependant, la demi-heure toucha à sa fin et il était l'heure d'une épreuve à haut risque pour la blonde : le photo-shoot avec Lana.

L'ayant rencontrée hier, cela se passerait certainement mieux que si elle ne l'avait pas vu, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser. _Stop, je ne dois pas me ridiculiser, tu l'as vu hier ça s'est très bien passé je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait autrement._ Et c'est après cette phrase d'encouragement accompagnée de 7/8 claques mentales qu'elle se lava enfin et rejoignit avec Ruby la pièce où se déroula le photo-shoot.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Lana avait déjà commencé. Emma la regarda attentivement, _qu'elle est belle._ La brune faisait défiler les fans un par un, avec toujours une belle attention, un beau sourire, faisant un câlin lorsqu'on le lui demanda. Plus elles s'approchèrent, plus Emma broya la main de Ruby. Puis vint son tour. _Très bien ma fin est donc a 5 mètres de moi_. Emma s'approcha alors, Lana se tourna vers elle et lui fit un« bonjour » en tendant ses bras comme elle le faisait pour tous les fans qui venaient se loger dans ceux-ci. Les deux femmes fixèrent l'objectif, sentirent le flash et Lana se détacha d'Emma. La blonde se tourna alors vers Lana et, tout en prenant son courage a deux mains lui dit : « Merci Lana, à tout a l'heure ! » Cependant la brune la calcula a peine et avait déjà le nez vers Ruby. Emma se redit immédiatement face au peu de réaction de l'actrice à son égard comparé aux personnes qui avaient défilé précédemment. Ne l'avais-t-elle pas reconnu ? Avait t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ces questions fusèrent de plus en plus notamment lorsqu'elle vit l'actrice agir avec Ruby, souriant chaleureusement et riant légèrement à une des stupidités qu'avait certainement dit sa meilleure amie.

Puis lorsqu'elle partirent, Ruby était tout sourire.

« Waouh elle est géniale cette nana, je veux l'épouser » plaisanta la brune. Emma feint un léger rire pour ne pas frustré la brunette mais ne pu avoir l'esprit ailleurs, pensant à l'indifférence totale qu'avait éprouvé Lana, l'exact opposé d'hier.

\- « Hey blondie ça va ? » demanda Ruby plus tard dans la matinée, lorsqu'elles attendaient pour avoir l'autographe de Rebecca Mader.

« Oui ça va, juste, je pensais à Lana. Je l'ai trouvé complètement différente d'hier. A la photo elle semblait totalement indifférente. » Emma baissa le regard.

« Oh mais Emma elle était peut être fatiguée. Lana est réputée pour être une tête en l'air de première catégorie, on le sait tous. Elle n'a sûrement pas fait le rapprochement. Et puis elle t'a pas jeter dehors non plus. Juste après nous avons son autographe, nous verrons comment ça se passe, d'accord ? » dit-elle en câlinant son amie.

« Oui tu as raison. Allez à Bex maintenant » sourit la blonde qui, en y réfléchissant trouver sa réaction stupide.

« Yes » dit Ruby en avançant vers la table où se trouvait la rousse. Emma passa la première, elle avait perdu un pari avec son amie et c'était le gage qu'elle avait reçu. Ainsi, la brune pourrait tranquillement se moquer de sa meilleure amie pétrifiée devant les acteurs. Quand vint leur tour, Rebecca était tout sourire.

« Hey, je ne pensais pas que tu faisais la convention ! Ou est mon patient ? Il va bien ? » demanda Bex avec le plus de sérieux possible feignant même d'être inquiète. Emma éclata de rire. Elle ne s'attendait pas ça, cependant elle décida de rentrer dans le jeu de la rousse.

« les constantes sont normales. Nous lui avons fait passé un IRM ce matin et visiblement il n'a que des blessures superficielles. Il tient d'ailleurs a vous remercier pour vos soins et votre patience. »

Emma dut serrer les dents pour ne pas rire à gorge déployé par le mime que faisait Rebecca. Cette dernière imitait un docteur comme quand une infirmière lui parlait, faisant des regards longs et appuyés vers le sol tout en acquiesçant légèrement de la tête. _Classic Bex,_ pensa Emma.

« Très bien ma chère, j'autorise une sortie de l'établissement a partir de demain soir, pendant ce temps, veillez à ce qu'il reste bien branché, pour ne pas causé un arrêt... » bex fit mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre « ... carte mère ? » Dit alors alors en se mettant à rire doucement de sa propre bêtise. Entraînant Emma.

Emma était très heureuse de ce moment passé avec Bex, cette dernière étant quelqu'un qu'elle a toujours aimé. Les deux filles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la table d'autographe de Lana. La blonde se tendit immédiatement et préféra se tourner vers Ruby plutôt que d'affronter le regard de l'actrice.

« Euh Emma ? » demanda alors Ruby.

« Mouis ? » lui répondit Emma.

« Est-ce que tu as fait ton testament ? »

« Euh... Pourquoi ? »

« Bah disons que il y a approximativement 5 personnes devant nous et que la seule que Lana regarde dès qu'elle relève la tête c'est toi » dit alors Ruby d'un calme légendaire.

Emma releva les yeux vers Ruby et les encra « tu peux répéter ? Et si c'est bien ce que je crois avoir entendu tu pourrais me dire que c'est une blague s'il te plait ? »

Pour toute réponse Ruby l'attrapa par les épaules, la retourna et la poussa vers la table de l'actrice. Non pas sans un sourire fière et sadique.

 _Non mais je vous jure que Ruby va amèrement regretter de ma faire des coups aussi foireux, je crois que je vais l'ex... »_

« Bonjour Emma. » entendit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La blonde releva alors la tête et vit ce sourire magnifique, celui qu'elle avait vu hier, Lana. Mais soudain, une question interpella la jeune fille : Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Elle était pourtant certaine de ne pas lui avoir dit. Et c'est comme en lisant dans ces pensées que l'actrice poursuivit « Ton pass autour du cou » tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Emma crut qu'elle allait devoir dealer avec la faucheuse pour ne pas mourir à cet instant précis. Mais se décidant tout de même à ne pas laisser la brune faire la conversation seule, elle glissa alors un petit « bonjour » tout discret.

« J'aime beaucoup ton support Emma, il est très original, ça nous ressemble, j'adore. » sourit alors la brune. Emma avait comme support reproduit une photo de Lana entrain de manger un burger avec la phrase « Some things never change ! » et avait collé les deux photos ensemble.

Emma répondit un sage « Merci beaucoup Lana, je l'aime beaucoup aussi » se disant qu'au moins elle avait dit quelque chose. Puis laissa l'actrice écrire tranquillement son autographe, un autographe qui, contrairement aux photos, mit bien plus de temps a être écrit que celui des personnes précédentes.

A la fin de celui ci, elle remercia encore une fois Lana et parti non sans un dernier sourire. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se décida à lire l'autographe sur lequel il était marqué « Emma, tu semblais moins timide hier. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé discuter davantage ;) ». Elle se souvenait.


	3. Un samedi soir interressant

Chap 3 un samedi soir interressant

Emma n'en revenait pas. Elle se retrouva alors la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement en plein milieu du couloir. Quand Ruby la rejoignit, elle ne pu que glousser.

« Alors c'est son numéro de chambre ? » pouffa Ruby.

« Hein ? » Emma reprit ses esprits mais cependant toujours incapable de comprendre les sous entendus de la brune.

« Lana, elle a énormément écrit pour ton autographe, et vu la tronche que tu fais, ça doit être quelque chose de croustillant. » Alors qu'Emma ne bougea pas, Ruby lui arracha le support des mains « Ah tu vois ! Elle n'était juste pas bien réveillée ce matin pour la photo ! Par contre là elle veut clairement faire connaissance avec toi ! Tu vas faire quoi uhg ? » demanda alors la brunette.

« Mais non, c'est juste une forme de politesse Ruby, un mot gentil. Je ne dois pas être la seule a qui elle écrit des autographes comme ça voyons ! » se raisonna Emma.

« Si tu le dis ! On en rediscutera à la soirée. En attendant, veux-tu bien m'accompagner voir Giles, l'amour de ma vie ? » proposa alors Ruby.

« Il va partir en courant dans le sens opposé quand il te verra » pouffa la blonde.

« Idiote ! » dit alors la brune en partant bras dessus/dessous avec sa meilleure amie.

Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement bien, les filles avaient profité au maximum des 5 autres acteurs puis étaient remontées dans leur chambre pour se préparer pour la soirée. Elles avaient gagné ce dîner avec l'achat de leur pass. Cela consistait a une réception de 3 heures environ où les acteurs étaient également conviés pour un laps de temps d'une heure minimum. Vacant d'une table à l'autre afin de discuter avec les fans. Les deux filles avaient revêtu chacune une belle robe de soirée pour l'occasion. Celle d'Emma étant de couleur corail à bretelles, courte sur le devant et longue à l'arrière avec les escarpins blanc que son amie avait mit la journée. Le maquillage était simple et la coiffure la même que pour la journée.

Une fois sur le lieu de la réception, les deux meilleures amies prirent place sur une table ronde de 5 places. La blonde se mit a côté d'une chaise vide mais comprit que trop tard que les acteurs allait venir s'asseoir ici et paniqua. Giles était venu, suivit d'Emilie de Ravin, Sean Maguire et Barbara Hershey. Puis vint le tour de Rebecca Mader. Lorsque que cette dernière vit Emma elle lui fit un immense sourire que lui retourna évidemment la blonde. Cependant la jeune fille étaient perturbée, cela faisait presque une heure que la soirée avait commencé et aucun signe de Lana.

Au même instant une fille de leur table, Rose, qu'Emma allait bien vite qualifier de sauveuse demanda a Bex où se trouvait Lana, si elle allait bien. La rousse sourit alors et dit calmement « Elle a eu un léger retard avec ses autographes, elle s'en excuse. » puis contre toute attente, elle se tourna vers Emma pour dire la fin de sa phrase « Elle arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas ». Pourquoi Rebecca s'était tournée vers la blonde pour dire cette fin de phrase ? Personne le sut.

La rousse à par la suite prit congé vers une autre table, laissant les fans entre eux.

« Dis moi Emma, pourquoi Bex a répondu à ma question en te regardant ? » Demanda Rose.

La blonde qui ne sut quoi répondre à cette question haussa les épaules « je n'en ai aucune idée... » La réponse d'Emma fut écourtée par l'arriver plus qu'attendue de la tête d'affiche, Lana qui s'excusa de son retard et commença immédiatement son tour de tables.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma senti une main caressant son dos et une personne s'asseyant à ses côtés. _Ne me dis pas que... Si._ Lana venait de prendre place à ses côtés et lui avait caressé le dos. _Ok Emma, calme, respire, on inspire, on expire, te ridiculises pas, c'est juste une personne ordinaire juste qu'elle passe à la télé et qu'elle est sublime, okay ?_

« Emma tu commences ? »

La blonde se tourna alors vers l'actrice et vit cette dernière entrain de la fixé avec un sourire radieux. Mon dieu, elle n'avait aucun idée de ce qu'avait demandé l'actrice, comment allait-elle faire ?

Et c'est encore une fois que Lana sembla lire dans ses pensées et répéta doucement la question « Qu'aimes-tu dans la série Once Upon a time ? Comment as-tu commencé a regardé ? »

 _Regina Mills._ Voilà ce qu'Emma aimait dans la série. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment par lui dire ça alors elle dit la phrase que tout le monde autour de la table aurait dit « J'aime énormément la série car je suis une fan inconditionnelle des Disney et j'aime énormément le concept de mélanger tout les contes ensemble et créer une nouvelle histoire. »

Lana lui sourit, elle était satisfaite de sa réponse. _Ouf, tant mieux._ Cependant l _'_ échange aurai pu s'arrêter là sans l'intervention de sa « merveilleuse » meilleure amie ( qui a ce moment là était tout sauf merveilleuse selon la blonde)

« Dis plutôt que tu as entendu la méchante reine dire _Sorry I'm late_ et qu'a partir de ce moment là, le monde s'est arrêté de tourner ça fera plus réaliste. » gloussa ruby.

Emma la fusilla du regard jusqu'à entendre un rire rock à sa droite, puis quelques mots « Intéressant. Merci Ruby, je ferai bon usage de cette information » dit alors Lana en rigolant. Puis elle tourna sa tête vers une autre personne de la table afin d'écouter sa réponse toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Non mais ça va pas bien toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de lui dire ça ?! » hurla Emma une fois dans la chambre.

« Du calme commandant, Lana a apprécié, tu te fais démarquer des autres, n'est ce pas ce que tu voulais ce matin ? »

« Si mais la... » la phrase d'Emma resta en suspension, elle ne su quoi rajouter d'autre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime bien ça se voit en plus ! »

« Mmh, je vais à la douche » dit alors Emma.

« okay mais tu n'as pas vu mon téléphone ? » dit la brune en le cherchant. Emma répondit par la négative. « Merde je crois que je l'ai oublié à la salle, je revient ! ».

Ruby arpenta alors les escaliers cependant, les escaliers raisonnant elle surprit un morceau de conversation avec « Emma » dedant. Elle s'assit alors discrètement et écouta la suite.

« ... avec Emma ? » dit une voix

« Elle est adorable cette fille, je l'aime beaucoup aussi, mais es-tu bien certaine de ce que tu fais ? Dois-je te rappeler qui tu es ? Ce que tu risques ? » demanda visiblement inquiète une autre voix.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je risque ! Mais cette fille m'intrigue énormément, j'ai très envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Dans ses yeux je vois quelque chose, quelque chose d'intriguant que je veux connaître, elle semble avoir quelque chose de difficile à porter, je veux l'aider. »

« Mais bon sang elle doit avoir a peine 18 ans cette fille ! C'est une gamine ! Que feras-tu si du jour au lendemain elle décide de divulguer des choses te concernant sur les réseaux ou je ne sais où ! Ne prends pas de risque inutile pour ta carrière Lana ! »

 _Lana ? Lana comme dans Lana Parrilla ? Celle qui a une carrière ? Des fans ? L'actrice ?_ Ruby était sous le choc. Lana voulait apprendre à connaître Emma. La jeune fille resta interdite puis décida d'arrêter d'écouter aux portes et descendit chercher son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle remonta, les voix avaient disparu et la brune se demanda alors si elle devait en parler a Emma ou non. Le problème est que ce genre d'informations peuvent à la fois lui faire plaisir autant que la blesser, si jamais Lana se raisonnait et décidait de ne finalement pas apprendre à connaître la blonde. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce dont la blonde avait besoin pour le moment. Alors Ruby ne lui dit rien en rentrant, de toute façon, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, la blonde était déjà dans les bras de Morphée, tenant fermement l'autographe de Lana en main. La brune sourit alors, Emma avait autant envie d'être avec Lana que Lana avait envie d'être avec Emma. Cependant, aucune des deux pensait que c'était belle et bien réciproque. Et c'est sur ces douces pensées que Ruby ferma finalement les yeux, demain serait une journée... Intéressante.


	4. Okay, let's start it

Chap 4 okay, let's start it

Emma se réveilla péniblement ce matin, une douleur lascive au crâne fit surface. Elle prit un comprimé se disant que ça ferait la journée.

« Rub réveille toi ! » dit alors la jolie blonde en secouant gentiment son amie de sa main.

« Mmh attends deux petites minutes que je finisse mon rêve » argumenta Ruby

Emma décida alors de jeter de l'eau au visage de son amie « aller on va être en retard ! »

« Tu m'soules ! » déclara Ruby ce qui amena un sourire sur le visage de la blonde.

Les deux filles étaient fin prêtes, habillées, coiffées, maquillées. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'extras avec les acteurs, simplement 3 autographes : Barbara, Emilie et Sean. Ainsi qu'une photo duo Bexana.

Les autographes se passèrent à merveille, Ruby eut un coup de cœur immense pour Émilie qui est tout simplement d'une gentillesse incommensurable.

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle et touchait malheureusement à sa fin. Il leur restait juste un dernier photo-shoot avant de regagner leur chambre : celui de Bex et Lana.

Ruby s'était achetée cette photo il y a un peu plus d'un mois et avait invité Emma à l'y rejoindre à condition qu'elle se mette avec Rebecca sur la photo. La blonde en fut très honorée et accepta volontiers malgré le compromis. C'est donc ensemble qu'elles donnèrent leurs tickets à une des organisatrices et qu'elle se dirigèrent vers les actrices. Emma vers Bex et Ruby vers Lana. Cependant, au moment où Emma allait enlacer la rousse, elle se retrouva tirer en arrière par une poignée ferme au niveau de son avant-bras. La blonde était un peu perdue et se demanda pourquoi Ruby la tiré ainsi. Elle se retourna, passablement agacée mais son visage s'adoucit rapidement en voyant que la personne qui la tenait n'était personne d'autre que Lana.

« Mais, Lana ? » demanda alors la blonde, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Viens avec moi pour la photo, on ne s'est pas vu de la journée » lui dit alors l'actrice en lui souriant. Le cœur d'Emma fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Mais Lana voyait des centaines de visages différents pendant la convention, comment se fait-il qu'elle se souvienne du sien alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les fans qui font des conventions de longues dates, c'est compréhensible mais elle c'était sa première, et certainement la seule d'ailleurs dû au manque de temps, qu'elle pourrait faire. Son cœur se gonfla alors, cela la toucha énormément, Lana avait, l'avait cherché aujourd'hui, rien ne pu lui faire plus plaisir à cette instant précis.

Les 4 filles firent alors la photo, puis contre toute attente se fut Emma qui prit la parole en se mettant face à Lana, toujours dans ces bras « Lana, aucun mot n'est assez fort pour te remercier de ce que tu m'as apporté durant ce week-end, tu m'as donné l'amour et les regards dont j'avais tant besoin. Ne change jamais s'il te plaît. L'année prochaine, je ne serai sans aucun doute pas ici pour te revoir, mais saches que notre rencontre a été ce qu'il y a de plus bénéfique pour moi. Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. » Emma avait déballé ça d'une traite, jugeant que c'était le moment où jamais, un peu comme sa dernière chance.

Pour toute réponse, Lana l'attira à elle, et, comme si sa vit en dépendait, s'accrocha au cou de la blonde. L'actrice était extrêmement touchée par ses paroles. « Ce n'est pas un adieu Emma, nous nous reverrons, je te le promet. Tu es magnifique, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.»

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux après cette réponse quasi-idyllique. C'est ainsi qu'elles se détachèrent, non sans un dernier regard remplit de tendresse, et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent. « A très vite les filles » sont les dernières paroles qu'Emma entendit de la bouche de Lana. Cela lui faisait plaisir autant que ça lui brisait le cœur car Emma savait qu'elle ne ferait pas la prochaine édition de la convention.

 **Une semaine plus tard,**

« Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Emma vient ici tout de suite ! » hurla alors Ruby à travers toute la maison.

« Mais ça va pas bien de crier comme ça dès le matin Duracelle ? Parle moi après mon premier café. » bougonna Emma . Emma n'est absolument pas matinale, elle est cette personne de type à devoir mettre 5 réveils puis à s'asseoir sur son lit et réfléchir au sens de la vie 30 minutes encore après que le réveil ait finit de sonner. Et après sa réflexion sur la question existentielle, elle se devait de boire le même nombre de cafés et enfin après, elle pouvait adresser un « bonjour ». Mais c'est le seul mot qu'elles soit capable de prononcer. Faut pas non plus lui en demander trop.

Elle était d'ailleurs l'exact opposé de Ruby qui, à la seconde où le réveil tinte, est debout et prête à attaquer sa journée.

D'ailleurs la brune était entrain de fixer le téléphone de la blonde la bouche entrouverte de surprise. « Oh crois moi tu n'auras pas besoin de café pour te réveiller ce ma.. » le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois « oh mon dieu Emma prends ça ! » dit Ruby en lui jetant limite le téléphone comme ci il était tout a coup brûlant.

« Ruby bon sang calme toi, je ne vois pas ce qui peut te mettre dans un état pareil sur mon télé.. » il sonna une troisième et Emma, agacée, se décida enfin à regarder l'écran et voir ce qui s'y trouvait de si intéressant « Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Emma autant sous le choc de Ruby.

Les deux filles n'en revenaient pas, Lana avait follow Emma sur twitter et lui avait envoyé un message, deux messages.

« elle dit quoi, elle dit quoi ?! » demanda Ruby en sautillant sur place.

Emma déverrouilla son téléphone et alla sur l'application en question. Elle ouvrit sa messagerie et tomba nez à nez, enfin pour le coup _nez à écran_ (pardon), avec les messages de Lana « #Emma, ne t'avais-je pas dit que ce n'était pas des adieux?# » puis le second « #Ne te méprends pas, je suis tombée par hasard sur ton profile, je ne t'espionnais pas ;)# ». Emma resta bouche bée. « mais Rub je lui réponds quoi ?... Rub arrête de te moquer si je lui réponds pas elle va trouvé ça louche avec cette foutue histoire de « vu » là.. »

Ruby éclata de rire « Oh mais Emma tu verrais ta tête ! » la brune en tentant de reprendre un brin de sérieux avant de rajouter « Je ne sais pas, dis lui que tu es contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles, que elle peut venir boire un café à la maison à l'occaz. » Ruby rigola « C'est tellement anodin comme histoire, tu lui as vraiment taper dans l'œil ! Elle te kiffe. Bon moi je dois aller bosser, je te laisse te débrouiller avec ta dulcinée mais tiens moi au courant ! Bisous blondie » dit la brune en prenant congé.

 _Géniale..._

Elle s'installa confortablement dans la canapé, elle était en vacances, donc elle pouvait glander. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et rédigea une réponse.

E# _I will always find a way_ , comme dirait l'autre ;)#

Emma était d'humeur joueuse. La réponse de Lana fût immédiate et s'en suivit un long échange.

L# Beaucoup plus direct derrière un écran à ce que je vois ! Parfait ! :)#

E# Bof... C'est toujours plus facile hein, ahah. Que me vaut l'honneur d'un message... Et un follow, de la grande et talentueuse actrice Lana Parrilla ? :)#

L# Tout d'abord merci pour ces compliments, ça en ait presque touchant. N'as-tu pas gardé mon autographe ? #

Emma sourit, si bien sur que ci, elle l'avait fait plastifier et mit en dessous de son oreiller.

E# Évidemment que si..#

L# Le « dommage j'aurai bien aimé discuté davantage » tiens toujours tu sais...#

Emma sourit.

E# Très bien Lana, que veux-tu savoir de moi ? #

L# Tout. Absolument tout.

La blonde soupira d'aise et s'installa plus confortablement, elle sentait qu'elle en aurait pour un moment.


	5. Une affaire de pile ou face

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews (Mary1011/ Hariana Halone/DrodroV) et de l'accueil que vous avez fait à ma fiction ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais peur que l'originalité de cette fiction soit un frein. Je ne vais pas faire de long discours car je sais que ce que vous attendez le plus est le chapitre ahah. Mais si vous voulez parler, ou avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir sur twitter ( missregal7 ) ou instagram ( madamicella_cynthia )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 5 pile ou face

L# Tu vas faire quoi de beau pour les fêtes ?

La question fit réagir Emma comme si elle était précédemment endormie : C'était déjà noël.

Deux mois s'était écoulés depuis la convention, deux mois où Lana et Emma n'avaient cessé de parler. Au début sur Twitter, puis, avec le temps, Lana se mit à dévoiler de petites choses sur sa vie personnelle à Emma, au début sans importance, pour la tester. Voyant qu'elle ne retrouva aucune des confidences sur les réseaux sociaux, elle se mit à lui dire davantage de choses. Si elle voulait qu'Emma lui fasse confiance, il fallait lui prouver que entre elles, il n'y avait pas de barrières. Par la suite, l'actrice lui donna son numéro de téléphone. Elle stressa énormément les premiers temps, la peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'Emma ne l'avait donné à absolument personne. Puis, elles avaient continués leurs discussions sur Whatsapp, s'appelaient aussi régulièrement, discutant pendant des heures. Une fois, elles s'étaient même endormie au téléphone, ce qui les firent sourire. En bref, elles savaient plus ou moins tout l'une de l'autre.

De son côté, Emma était plutôt perplexe et réservée au début, se demandant pourquoi Lana lui donna autant d'intérêt. Puis Ruby n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de foncer, que cette chance n'étaient pas donnée à tout le monde et elle s'était petit à petit lâchée. La timidité avait totalement disparue entre les deux femmes, il leur arrivait même parfois de se lancer des piques ou encore de flirter. _Pour le fun_ , s'était dit Emma.

Cependant, plus les jours passées, plus Emma se demandait ce qui arriverait ensuite. Elle était déjà très dépendante de Lana, constamment là à attendre une réponse et osa croire que c'était pareil pour l'actrice qui lui répondait dans les 5 minutes à chaque fois tout au plus. Elle en avait parlé à Ruby qui lui avait dit encore une fois de penser au moment présent, de profiter. C'est ce qua la blonde essaya de faire.

E# Mmh, je ne sais pas trop, mes parents ne sont pas là, ils seront en voyage pour leur anniversaire de mariage et Ruby travaille, alors aucune idée. Et toi, quoi de prévus?#

L# Je comptais passer noël avec ma mère et ma sœur et nouvel an avec Bex et Emilie.

E# Ah bah jolie programme, amuse toi bien !:D

La réponse de l'actrice tarda, Emma pensa qu'elle avait coupé la conversation ici dû au « vu » et décida d'aller faire un tour. Son portable n'ayant plus de batterie elle le laisse à la maison. Quand elle rentra quelques heures plus tard, elle vit un message de Lana. Elle ouvrit immédiatement Whatsapp et regarda le contenu.

L# Voudrais-tu fêter le nouvel an avec moi ?

Emma n'en revenait pas de cette demande, Lana voulait fêter nouvel an avec elle, _Emma Swan_. C'est alors qu'elle commença à rédiger un « oui » sans réfléchir. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

L# Ouf, j'ai cru que j'allais me prendre un râteau ! Tu m'as fait peur !

E# Excuse-moi, j'étais sortie sans mon téléphone. Et je ne te mettrai jamais de râteaux voyons, ce serait un sacrilège. Rembarrer l'Evil Queen tu te rends compte ! Faut avoir des envies suicidaires !

L# Tu es certaine que c'est simplement parce que j'incarne (à la perfection d'ailleurs) L'Evil Queen que tu ne me mettras jamais de râteau ?

Emma sourit et rédigea une réponse tout en sachant que ce n'était pas celle désiré par l'actrice.

E# La modestie fera votre perte, Mayor ;)

L# Bref, Tu peux venir à la maison quand ? Que je t'envoies un billet d'avion et visa.

La blonde sourit de nouveau à ce changement de sujet qui la conforta dans le fait que la brune n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Emma adorait la taquiner, et c'était de bonne guerre car Lana fit de même.

E# Tu ne vas rien m'envoyer du tout je vais le payer moi même mon billet !

L# J'invite, je paye. Et ne t'y oppose pas sinon tu dors à la cave.

E# Et si je te laisse payer je dormirai dans le lit de sa majesté ?:D

Emma ria à pleine dents de sa réplique mais se calma bien vite lorsqu'elle reçue la réponse.

L# Avec moi, dans mes bras, sur moi si ça peut vous faire plaisir Miss Swan.

Décidément, l'actrice savait y faire pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Emma sentit des frissons dans tout son corps, mais essaya de reprendre rapidement ses esprits pour ne pas laisser gagner la brune.

E# Je n'ai aucune obligation. Je viens quand tu veux.

L# :D

* * *

Voilà comment, le 27 décembre au matin, elle se retrouva assise sur une valise pour la tasser au maximum avec Ruby qui tenta de la fermer.

« Mais, elle t'a vraiment dit que tu dormirais avec elle ? » demanda Ruby.

« Elle m'a dit, tout ce qui me ferai plaisir, un truc du style _avec moi, sur moi,_ _dans mes bras si ça peut te faire plaisir_ » répondit la blonde.

« Pouaaahhhhhhhhh ! Elle le sait que tu es toujours vierge ? Je pense que ça serait bien que tu lui en parle car sinon ça risque de faire mal » pouffa Ruby.

Emma lui jeta le premier objet qu'elle eut sous la main. Bon karma, il s'agissait d'un oreiller. « Idiote » dit elle en souriant.

« Plus sérieusement, tu lui as dit pour.. »

« Non. » la coupa la blonde d'un ton sec montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

« Il le faut Emma. Elle m'a l'air attaché à toi. Il faut qu'elle le sache. Et rapidement. Tu sais très bien que le temps nous est limité. » Ruby avait beau être chiante, mais ses conseils était toujours bon et pertinent.

« Je sais Rub, je vais essayer de lui en parler. Mais je n'ai pas envie de gâcher les fêtes..» soupira Emma.

« Je me doute bien, mais Emma, ne fait pas souffrir cette personne, elle a déjà eut son lot tu ne crois pas ? » dit la brune en tenant la main de son amie.

« Si » répliqua la blonde en baissant les yeux.

« Allez, à l'aéroport, ta dulcinée t'attends » dit Ruby en rigolant.

« Mais arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! »

La réplique fit rire la brune et c'est ensemble qu'elles se dirigèrent vers Paris.

* * *

« TU AS QUOI ?!» Hurla Rebecca.

« Inviter Emma. Écoute je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je suis inconsciente blablabla, je connais le refrain. Et si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser ça, libre à toi. Mais s'il te plaît aide moi à finir ce gâteau. Elle arrive dans moins de trois heures et j'ai encore des lasagnes à faire. » dit Lana d'un ton sans appel, mais c'était mal connaître sa sœur.

« Mais bon sang Lana tu as quoi dans le crane ? Réveille toi un peu, c'est une fan ! Et elle ne doit être rien d'autre que ça pour toi ! Tu vas te faire avoir et.. »

« STOP ! Tout le monde n'est pas Clara, Bex ! Emma ne l'est pas. Je sais ce que je fais, maintenant laisse moi tranquille ou aide moi mais ne m'engueule pas par pitié ! » avait crié si fort Lana qu'elle fit taire la rousse.

Clara était une fan dont Rebecca avait accordé de l'importance, plus que nécessaire, l'invitant chez elle parfois. Cependant cette fille en avait profité pour dérober des affaires de l'actrice et les vendre aux enchères. La rousse ne voulait pas qu'il arrive la même chose à sa sœur.

« Fait attention à toi sis, fait attention. » dit alors Bex, sachant très bien que Lana ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

« Je t'aime sis » était la réponse de la brune pour clore la conversation. Puis c'est en parlant de tout et rien qu'elles finirent la confection du repas.

* * *

Rebecca était rentrée chez elle deux heures plus tard et c'est à peine vingt minutes après que la brune entendit 3 coups distincts à la porte. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle vérifia qui était présent et l'ouvrit immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçue une tignasse blonde. L'actrice sauta au coup d'Emma et la serra contre elle comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Emma fit pareil et au bout de quelques instant, prit la parole.

« Si tu comptes m'étouffer c'est une bonne initiative mais pas assez fort »

Pour toute réponse Emma reçue une étreinte plus ferme ce qui la fit rire.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage ? » pour toute réponse, Emma hocha la tête. « Vient je vais te faire visiter, tu dois être exténué et avoir envie de te rafraîchir. »

Lana lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire et finit par l'étage.

« Alors ici c'est la salle de bain commune aux chambres d'amis. J'en ai une dans ma propre chambre. Et… Pour dormir, je ne savais pas si ce que je t'avais dit été toujours d'actualité alors je t'ai préparé une des chambres au cas où » avait précisé l'actrice.

Emma sourit, c'est la première fois qu'elle vit Lana gênée, elle trouvait cela attendrissant.

« Tu as une pièce ? » demanda alors la blonde. La brune, perplexe, affirma et sortie une pièce de la poche arrière de son jean. Puis la confia à Emma qui continua alors « pile, je dors avec toi, face, je dors dans la chambre d'amis. » Lana sourit et hocha de la tête.

La blonde lança la pièce en l'air, la rattrapa, la retourna, puis jeta un œil à la face qu'indiquait la pièce. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsque qu'elle annonça « pile, je dors avec toi »

« Pile, tu dors avec moi. » répéta Lana comme pour rendre cela plus réelle.


	6. il fait chaud ici

**Pour ceux qui se permettent de m'envoyer des messages d'insultes ou ceux à qui cette histoire ne plaît pas, comme à ce cher _guest_. J'accepte votre opinion négative si elle est constructive. Personne ne vous oblige à lire mes histoires, je ne suis pas là à vous mettre le couteau sous la gorge. Je vous respecte et j'aimerai que ça soit réciproque. Ce n'est pas en m'insultant moi ou encore pire ma mère que je vais changer quoique se soit. Donc allez lâcher votre venin ailleurs je vous prie.**

 **Pour ceux qui continue de la lire et qui aime cette histoire, et bien bonne lecture !:)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 il fait chaud ici

« Emma ? » dit la brune en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain de sa propre chambre où la blonde s'était réfugiée pour se rafraîchir quelques minutes plus tôt « Tout vas bien ? Nous allons passer à table »

« Je..J'arrive Lana, dans deux minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas. » La voix d'Emma était bizarre, mais la brune respecta son choix et descend l'attendre en bas sans demander son reste.

Quand la blonde fit son apparition, l'actrice vit tout de suite de teint pale de son amie « Emma je.. Tu veux manger ? Tu es blanche ...»

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux bien manger, je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir, c'est peut être ça. » la blonde leva les yeux et dit « mais arrête de me regarder comme ça !» devant la mine _je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?_ De Lana.

« Emma c'est pas bon, tu as besoin de manger, c'est important. Allez vient dans le salon » elle avait déjà commencé à marcher quand elle se stoppa et se retourna pour rajouter un « idiote va » avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse la blonde s'approcha doucement de l'actrice et lui fit un baiser délicat sur la joue. La brune ferma les yeux au contact mais fit la moue quand la blonde se décala, le baiser était trop bref à son goût. La blonde lui fit un sourire et lui dit « t'es trop mignonne quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi tu sais » avant d'emboîter le pas vers le salon.

Le repas se passa agréablement bien, les deux femmes discutant de choses et d'autres, principalement d'anecdotes sur les tournages. Après avoir débarrassée, la blonde étant éreinté de son voyage, avait voulu s'excuser auprès de Lana et monter se coucher.

« Oh oui Emma je comprends, de toute façon il se fait déjà tard ! Montons, nous aurons tout le temps de faire ce que nous avions prévu demain . » déclara la brune

« Tout reporter à demain n'est pas toujours une solution Lana ne l'oubli jamais » répondit la blonde. La brune se figea à ses paroles, elle trouvait Emma tellement mature pour son âge. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres filles de son âge à fantasmer sur tout les hommes possible et inimagin… L'actrice se stoppa dans ses pensées, Emma aime les hommes ou les femmes ? Lana savait un tas de chose sur sa protégée, mais pas l'une des plus basique.

C'est après s'être mit en pyjama et glissées toutes les deux dans le lit, chacune de leur côté, que la brune demanda « Emma, puis-je te poser une question ? » en se penchant vers la blonde.

La blonde arbora la même position que la brune et elles se retrouvèrent face à face. Emma esquissa un sourire dû à la proximité et répondit « Si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait à l'instant, je te dirai que oui » en rigolant.

« Tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes ? », _mieux vaut pas tourner autour du pot 107 ans,_ pensa la brune.

Emma se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant légèrement « les femmes, et je crois n'aimer qu'elles, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Car nous avons déjà mmh… flirter, si on peut dire ça comme ça, et moi je suis ouvertement bisexuelle, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas de soucis avec ça et puis… Roh je me posais juste la question voila ! » s'énerva gentiment Lana qui trouvait qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son baratin.

La moue de l'actrice fit exploser un rire chez la blonde qui dit alors « Et quand tu n'énerves aussi t'es mignonne ! Plus sérieusement Lana, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tes Evils Regals, c'est pire qu'une gay pride » elle regarda Lana qui lui fit un mouvement de tête pour l'inciter à continuer « peut-être quatre-vingts pourcents de tes fans font partis de la communauté LGBTQ+. Je ne sais pas si c'est à dû aux valeurs que tu défends ou du ship Sq, un peu des deux peut-être, mais personne dans tes fans, même les hétéros n'ont de problèmes avec ça. Tout le monde le respecte sinon à quoi bon supporter une femme qui, à tout moment peut se retrouver en couple avec une jolie jeune blonde » dit alors Emma en haussa les épaules, en tentant de rester naturel à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Le comportement de la blonde fit rire la brune et elle décida de jouer et dit « Je préfère les rousses » en esquissant un sourire provocateur.

« C'est vrai qu'en Amérique les supermarchés sont ouverts toute la nuit ? » demanda alors Emma

L'actrice fronça les sourcils au changement de sujet mais répondit « Certains oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Faut que j'aille m'acheter une coloration. » la réplique les fit partir dans un fou-rires et la brune en profita pour se coller à la blonde, une main sur son ventre, la tête sur son épaule et une jambe au dessus de celles d'Emma.

« Tu as raison, je les aime les jolies blondes » dit Lana en fermant doucement les yeux sur sa partenaire.

« Je suis déçue, j'aurai préféré que tu dises que tu aimes une jolie jeune blonde en particulier mais bon c'est pas grave »

Pour toutes réponses, l'actrice leva sa tête et déposa un doux baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de la blonde. Cette dernière se figea instantanément au contact, ce qui permet à la brune de dire « si c'est la seule chose qui te permet de te taire et de me laisser dormir, alors oui, j'apprécie vraiment une jolie jeune blonde en particulier. » en replaçant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa protéger.

* * *

Et effectivement, cela avait fonctionné car l'actrice n'avait plus entendu la blonde de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, leurs postions dans le lit avait changé. La brune était elle inclinée légèrement sur le côté et Emma collé à elle, la tête dans son cou. De plus, la blonde avait la main droite sur le commencement des fesses de l'actrice. Mais ce qui figea instantanément cette dernière était que sa jambe droite était entre celles d'Emma, sa cuisse directement contre son entre-jambes. Savoir ça avait déclenché des papillons dans tout le corps qu'elle ne maîtrisa pas. Elle essaya de s'extirper mais c'était peine perdu sans réveiller la blonde. Alors elle essaya de se rendormir mais n'y arriva pas.

Heureusement pour elle, à peine 20 minutes plus tard, la blonde émergea et l'actrice en profita pour immédiatement retirer sa jambe. La brune avait du serrer les dents, histoire de contrôler ses sentiments. Cependant cela devenait davantage compliqué lorsqu'elle perçue un gémissement sortir des lèvres de la blonde. _Oh mon dieu_. L'actrice sortit immédiatement du lit « je vais prendre ma douche et nous préparer à manger ensuite » dit-elle à une Emma ouvrant à peine les yeux et n'ayant absolument rien entendu.

* * *

La suite de la journée s'était agréablement bien passée, Lana après sa douche à dix degrés allait beaucoup mieux et Emma se souvenait de strictement rien.

Elles avaient commencé la journée par une promenade autour d'un lac non loin de la magnifique demeure de Lana. Après cette escapade elles avaient regardé un film en mangent. Puis en milieu d'après midi, elles commencèrent à se préparer pour fêter le nouvel an. Lana avait mit une longue robe blanche et Emma avait demandé à porter la robe rouge en cuire qu'avait l'actrice lors de la Comic con de San Diego il y a quelques années de ça.

« Bon tu viens Lana, on va être en retard ! » cria Emma du bas des escaliers. Cette dernière était fin prête depuis 10 minutes maintenant et s'impatientait.

« Je suis toujours en retard, Bex ne m'en voudra pas, mais j'arrive. » dit elle en commençant à descendre.

Emma retenait son souffle, elle la trouvait à tomber par terre « tu es magnifique ! »

« Merci, ma blonde. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, cette robe te va à merveille, garde la ! »

La blonde avait compris que l'actrice avait dit ça innocemment mais ne pu s'empêcher de dire « de toute façon je ne comptais l'enlever que si c'était toi qui le faisait »

Pour toutes réponses, Emma reçue une tape sur l'épaule et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'elle se dirigèrent chez la rouquine.


	7. Tout, mais pas ça

**Hello, j'en profite pour répondre au guest… Oui, les chapitres sont tous plus ou moins de cette longueur. Quand, aux publications, c'est un peu aléatoire mais j'essaye de publier rapidement afin que vous n'attendiez pas trop :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 7 Tout, mais pas ça.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Rebecca regarda immédiatement son téléphone « Mais c'est qu'elle a de l'influence positive sur notre Lana la petite blondinette ! » elle fit une pause puis reprit plus fort afin que tout le monde dans la maison entendent « Les gars ! Lana n'a que quinze minutes de retard ! Faites péter le champagne ! »

« La ferme ! » étaient les seules mots sortis de la bouche de la brune avant de pénétrer dans la demeure.

Emma elle, s'était montrée bien plus courtoise « Bonjour Rebecca, je te remercie de me laisser fêter le nouvel an avec vous tous. Je sais que c'est peu commun. Tiens j'ai ceci pour toi. » dit-elle en tendant un vin bordelais à la rouquine.

« T'es adorable blondie. Merci ! » puis elle se retourna vers Lana qui était déjà loin « Hey Lana, prends en de la graine ! Elle est polie ta chérie au moins elle »

Pour réponse, la brune lui offrit un regard noir à la Regina Mills accompagnée d'un majeur pointant vers le ciel, ce qui fit doucement rire Emma. Bex elle fit mine d'être offusquée par tant de vulgarité mais finit par rejoindre la blonde.

La soirée battait son plein, au final il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que prévu, une bonne partie du cast de Once Upon a Time principalement. La série étant terminée, ils avaient profité de cette occasion pour se retrouver tous ensemble. Emma avait été accueillis à bras ouverts par tout le monde, elle qui appréhendait qu'elle soit rejetée dû au fait que ça soit une fan. Mais non, tout le monde était adorable avec la petite blonde, principalement les Dallas avec qui elle avait beaucoup discuté. Tout se passait bien dans le meilleure des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une douleur lascive à la tête. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître mais envoya tout de même un message à Ruby, cette dernière ayant des parents infirmiers avaient toujours des astuces pour la soulager lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de médicament à disposition. Son amie lui conseilla alors de se mettre un petit peu à l'écart et de boire de l'eau fraîche. Ce que décida de respecter la blonde.

Alors assise au côté de Lana, qui avait une main caressant tendrement la cuisse d'Emma d'ailleurs, s'excusa posa son téléphone pour attraper son verre et de l'eau puis monta dans la salle de bain.

La brune avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tracassait la blonde et se dit que si elle n'était pas revenue dans les dix minutes, elle irait la retrouver. Lana pour essayer de pense à autre chose, décida de se resservir un verre. Cependant, au moment où elle allait attrapé la bouteille, le téléphone d'Emma s'alluma, montrant un nouveau message de « _BFF »._ L'actrice, piquée par la curiosité, ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le contenu. Le message qu'elle vit la fit retomber sur son siège la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur.

« Sis, que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? » avait immédiatement demandé Bex.

Lana ne répondit même pas, attrapa le téléphone et monta en trombe à l'étage.

« Emma ! Emma ouvre moi tout de suite ! » avait-elle dit en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Deux minutes! J'arrive » avait répondu la blonde.

« Non Emma tu m'ouvres immédiatement ! » Lana avait crié ça d'une voix sans appel ce qui fit se tendre la blonde, qui ouvrit de ce fait la porte. La brune entra et poursuivit « Bon sang Emma ! Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?! Qu'est ce que je dois absolument savoir sur toi à la fin ! »

« Mais rien Lana enfin, j'ai juste mal à la tête à cause de la musique rien de plus ! » avait hurlé la blonde.

Pour toutes réponses, la brune déverrouilla le téléphone et lu le contenu du message de _BFF « Emma, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment comme ça. Il faut que Lana le saches car la tu vas lui briser le cœur. Dis lui, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça. Fait attention à toi, je t'aime. »_

Emma baissa les yeux, ne relevant même pas le faite que Lana avait regardé son téléphone, ça l'aurait plus enfoncé qu'autre chose. « Je… Lana ne m'en veut pas. Ce… C'est pas facile »

« Que je ne t'en veuille pas ? Visiblement tu vas me détruire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni comment mais visiblement tu vas le faire et tu veux que je ne t'en veuille pas ? Mais enfin Emma ! Je n'aurai jamais du te faire confiance ! C'était la pire erreur de ma vie ! » avait crié l'actrice les yeux au bord des larmes.

Emma avait senti son cœur se déchirait aux paroles de la brune. Elle laissa couler des larmes et dit d'un ton étrangement calme « Très bien je vais rentrer chez moi. J'en ai assez fait comme ça. Excuse moi Lana, pour tout, absolument tout. »

Elle reprit son téléphone et quitta la maison en courant, sans même un au revoir à qui que se soit. Une fois dehors, elle éclata en sanglot, tout en se rendant chez Lana pour récupérer ses affaires. Une fois sa valise faite, Lana n'était toujours pas rentrée. Emma voulait lui dire la vérité avant de partir alors elle l'attendit 1 heure, 2 heures puis elle finit par s'endormir.

Lorsque la brune rentra, elle vit la blonde assoupi sur le canapé. Elle avait beau être très en colère contre elle, elle ne pu qu'être attendrie par cette vision. Elle décida alors de l'emmener dans un endroit plus confortable. Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage. Cependant, contrairement à la veille, la brune ne l'installa pas dans son lit mais opta pour la chambre d'amis. Lana avait été blessée par les mensonges d'Emma, mais elle l'aimait vraiment. En revanche, elle ne voulait pas céder à ses envies avant d'avoir eu une quelconque discussion. Elle la déposa alors dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, prit un petit carnet et rédigea quelques mots puis alla se coucher en prenant soin de déposer le carnet à côté d'Emma.

Quand elle se réveilla, la blonde essaya de se réorienter et repéra rapidement le lieu. Elle comprit alors qu'elle s'était endormie et que Lana avait du la déposer ici. Elle ne pu qu'être touchée par l'attention. Après s'être étirée elle vit sur sa gauche un petit carnet ouvert. Elle l'attrapa immédiatement pour lire le contenu : _S'il te plaît, ne pas par_ _s_ _sans une petite discussion. J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu peux me réveiller si tu as prévu de partir tôt. »_

Emma décida alors de se lever, de prendre rapidement une douche et de s'habiller puis se dirigea vers la chambre de la brune. Elle toqua, pas de réponse alors elle décida d'entrer et vit l'actrice, allongée sur le ventre, une main sous son oreiller et l'autre à plat sur le matelas. _Elle est magnifique,_ pensa Emma. C'est alors que la blonde s'approcha doucement pour admirer l'actrice sans maquillage. Emma l'avait toujours préféré ainsi, au naturel. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour l'embrasser de partout, offrir tout ce que cette femme désire. Elle l'aime énormément. Elle se rendit compte que Lana était comme elle se l'était imaginée. Elle aimerait tellement l'avoir pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais. C'est alors que la blonde commença a caresser doucement les cheveux de l'actrice pour la tirer de son sommeil. Ce qui fonctionna, la brune fit des moues absolument craquantes selon Emma puis s'étira enfin et ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour Emma » avait elle dit de sa voix encore enrouée de la nuit, et de l'alcool ingurgité chez Rebecca après le départ de la blonde.

« Bonjour Lana, je t'attends en bas » dit-elle en se levant.

Mais la brune la rattrapa de justesse avec une poignée sur son avant-bras « restons ici, je préfère. Vient dans le lit »

Emma fit ce que la brune demanda et s'installa afin de commencer son explication « Avant toutes choses, je veux que tu saches que jamais je n'ai voulu te faire du mal ou te briser le cœur. Je n'ai jamais prévu de rentrer dans ta vie. Je t'admire et t'aime depuis cinq ans, je suis immédiatement tombée sous ton charme et je… Je n'avais rien demandé si ce n'est te voir un fois avant de.. Avant de.. » Emma baissa les yeux en laissant des larmes coulés.

Lana comprit immédiatement la sincérité de la blonde et décida de monter immédiatement sur ses cuisses pour la serrer contre elle « Avant de quoi ? » essaya-t-elle de reprendre calmement toujours en la serrant dans ses bras.

La blonde prit alors une grande inspiration « Avant de mourir. Lana, j'ai une tumeur au cerveau, il ne me reste peut-être que quelques mois. »

lâcha-t-elle d'un coup. Elle était soulagée, un poids partit immédiatement de ses épaules. Cependant, Lana elle se figea, _non ce n'était pas possible, tout mais pas ça_.


	8. Toutes bonnes choses ont une fin

Chapitre 8 : toutes bonnes choses ont une fin

« Emma, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? » demanda la brune, les yeux humide. Elle s'était levée d'Emma et faisait à présent les cents pas dans la chambre en nuisette très très courte, sa nudité étant le cadet de ces soucis pour le moment. La brune se mordait le poing pour essayer de ne pas verser davantage de larmes.

« Je..Tu as raison Lana, c'était vraiment stupide de ma part, jamais je n'aurai du te permettre d'entrer dans ma vie à si peu de temps de…. Partir. Je suis désolée Lana, si tu savais à quel point ! » elle fondit en larmes et poursuivit « je m'en vais immédiatement, je n'aurai jamais du » elle se leva prête a partir de la chambre quand elle se retourna vers Lana et lui dit « Ne me pardonne pas Lana, ne fais pas ça. Tout sera bien plus simple si tu ne me pardonnes pas » et partit.

Cependant c'était mal connaître Lana qui la suivit dans la chambre d'amis et claqua la porte pour montrer sa présence « Emma, tu ne vas nul part tu m'entends, je ne te laisserai pas » les yeux de la brune était de plus en plus humide.

« Lana, si je reste ça sera bien pire entre nous, nos… sentiments, enfin appelle ça comme tu veux vont augmenter encore et encore. Là tu as une chance de t'en sortir sans que je te brise totalement le cœur. » avait dit la blonde calmement.

« Il est trop tard Emma, il l'est crois moi. » chuchota la brune dans ses dents

« Non Lana, je m'en vais et ça sera comme ci il ne s'était jamais rien passé »

« Emma, je... » elle laissa enfin ses larmes sortir et chuchota « je t'aime déjà bien trop pour faire _comme-ci_ »

Le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lana baissa la tête. La blonde fit alors ce que lui indiquait son cœur et non sa tête et la prit dans ses bras. Les deux femmes se tenaient là pendant de longues minutes, Lana agrippant sa blonde comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Elles ne pleuraient plus, ni l'une ni l'autre, elles profitaient juste du contact.

« Je vais appeler les meilleures médecins de la ville, de l'état et même du pays s'il le faut, mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir Emma tu m'entends ?! » Lana s'agrippa davantage à la blonde.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le courage de lui briser ses espoirs mais n'avait d'autres choix « Ma mère l'a déjà fait, c'est inutile, il n'y a rien à faire a part profiter du temps qu'il me reste Lana... »

« Je trouverais » lui assura l'actrice.

« Lana, si tu veux vraiment rester à mes côtés, ce que je te déconseille mais de toute façon tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, je préfère que l'on profite ensemble plutôt que tu ne cherches des solutions que tu ne trouveras pas car il n'y en a pas » à ses mots, la blonde sentie les ongles de Lana s'enfonçant dans sa peau mais ne dis rien. Elle comprit que Lana avait besoin de la serrer autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Alors que veux-tu faire ? » demanda Lana après avoir reprit ses esprits, la blonde s'écarta d'elle et encra ses yeux verts remplis d'incompréhension dans les siens, la brune reprit « Dis moi tout ce que tu n'as jamais fait et que tu aimerais faire, tu veux profiter, on va le faire, dis moi »

« Je ne veux que deux choses, dont une encore plus égoïste que de t'avoir cachée ma maladie, et par conséquent je ne veux pas la réaliser. »

La brune s'installa sur le lit de la chambre d'amis et prit soin d'emmener Emma avec elle « Dis les moi quand même »

« La première, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de cette maladie »

« Je m'en serai douté, très bien, je suis prête à faire cet effort là » _après tout, je suis actrice_ , pensa-t-elle « La seconde ? »

Emma ne répondit pas mais à la place baissa les yeux doucement, elle les posa d'abord sur les lèvres, puis sur le décolleter particulièrement dénudé de l'actrice, avant de cligner des yeux et regarder le coin de la pièce soudain devenu particulièrement intéressant. Elle était rouge écarlate.

Elle était loin d'imaginer que Lana avait suivit le moindre de ces faits et gestes, elle se permit de sourire et de se rapprocher de la blonde pour lui dire « j'ai compris. Et oui, cette autre _chose_ me va aussi » et avant qu'Emma n'est le temps de dire quoique ce soit la brune se rua sur ses lèvres, elle l'embrassait d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Elle avait également reprit sa place sur les cuisses de la blonde et lui caressait le ventre puis la naissance de sa poitrine.

Emma n'en revenait pas, avoir les lèvres de Lana Parrilla dansant avec les siennes, c'était magique. Cependant, elle reprit rapidement conscience des conséquences et la stoppa « Lana nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, c'est faire un pas de plus et je… ahwwww » ces paroles moururent dans un gémissement lorsque la brune lui mordilla l'oreille.

Lana se mit doucement à déposer des petits baisers partout dans le cou d'Emma avant de prononcer « si l'on ne doit pas parler de ta maladie, cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être. De plus » elle s'arrêta pour sourire aux gémissements de la blonde « je ne vais pas te laisser quitter cette planète sans te laisser goûter au sexe. Et puis j'en ai aussi terriblement envie, alors laisse moi faire. A moins que tu préfères quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Emma fut touchée par la demande, Lana savait qu'Emma était vierge, elles en avaient discuté pendant leurs _soirées confessions_ , comme la blonde les appelaient. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle lui dit « non, je veux que ça soit toi, et que toi. » en s'allongeant et en entraînant Lana sur elle.

« Tes désires sont des ordres mon amour ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent leurs journées…. et beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'Emma avait dit la vérité à Lana. Elles étaient toutes les deux allées chez Emma, histoire d'avoir toutes les personnes que la blonde aime à ses côtés. Le petit couple avait fait pleins de choses ensembles, du surf, saut en parachute, parapente, bref elles avaient profité un maximum. Leur couple allait au mieux.

Cependant Emma s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, elle le sentait et essaya de ne rien montrer à l'actrice. La brune quand à elle cacha de moins en moins sa tristesse, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Emma culpabilisait de jour en jour de savoir qu'elle briserait le cœur de la femme qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle se dit constamment que c'était une erreur, mais dans un autre sens elle ne pouvait se résilier à passer à coté de la chance de faire un bout de chemin avec cette femme.

Parfois, elle voyait Lana en pleure au fond du jardin, c'était une vision très douloureuse pour la blonde, mais ça devait l'être encore bien plus pour la brune.

* * *

Malheureusement, le jour tant redouté est arrivé à grand pas, bien trop vite. Lana avait été réveillée en sursaut durant la nuit, Emma hurlait. L'actrice avait appelé une ambulance, puis les parents de la blonde. Ils étaient tous à l'hôpital, avec Ruby. Cette dernière tenait Lana fermement dans ses bras, sentant de temps à autre les larmes de la brune coulant dessus. Au bout de quelques heures, trop au goût de Lana, le médecin arriva. La brune se détacha vivement de l'étreinte et se dirigea vers l'homme en blouse blanche. Ils étaient face à face quand l'homme lui fit un non de la tête suivit d'un « je suis désolée, on a fait tout ce que l'on a pu ». L'actrice s'effondra à ses pieds, elle éclata en sanglot, _c'était fini._

Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui autorisa de voir Emma, lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la chambre, ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle prit une main d'Emma dans les siennes « Mon amour, j'espère que tu ne souffres plus, j'espère que tu seras heureuse... Que tu trouveras une jolie fantomette à ton goût » elle essaya de sourire, mais c'était peine perdu, ses larmes coulèrent davantage « je savais les conséquences de cette relation, je savais que ça me briserai, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y aller. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Emma Swan, comme on s'endort, d'abord doucement et puis d'un coup. J'ai toujours aimé ce film, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je vivrai la même chose. » les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus « Ne culpabilise pas de m'avoir entraînée la dedans, je savais les conséquences. Tu vas me manquer mon amour… Tu vas tellement me manquer » elle s'approcha du visage de sa blonde « je t'aime mon cœur » dit-elle avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour un dernier baiser.

A ce moment là, une lumière jailli. Emma avait pu entendre toute la déclaration de la brune, mais depuis le baiser tout devient flou, tout se met à tourner autour d'elle. Lana disparaît, puis la chambre, elle ne comprends rien elle entend une personne dire son prénom, mais est incapable de comprendre qui, tout devient de plus en plus flou, puis noir.

« Emma ? Emma ! » dis quelqu'un en la secouant.

La blonde ouvrit d'abord doucement les yeux mais les écarquilla rapidement en voyant « Ruby ?! »


End file.
